The Misadventures of Emily and Alana
by EellyUzamaki324
Summary: Basically the standard Naruto characters getting turned into cats my style...I'm not good at summaries so you'll just have to read it to find out. this is also my first story ever on here.


The Misadventures of Emily and Alana

I only own myself and the idea everything else belongs to the respected owners and Alana owns herself. I make no money off this.

Also slightly edited by Keith :3, Terrance, and Alana

Chapter 1

So one day I was walking down the street in the middle of the pouring down rain when I came across a massive cardboard box. It was soaked with water that was freezing cold. As I was about to touch it, there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. I stared at the sky and then reached for the box again. That's when I noticed meowing coming from within it. I looked inside and found dozens of kittens shivering inside. "Poor babies…I'll take you home." So, I picked it up and carried it to my home in the middle of the woods.

As I opened the door my roommate jumps out at me. "Emie-chan!" "Hi 'Lana!" That's when she noticed the box in my arms. "Emie what's that?" "A box that is very heavy and full of kittens." "'Lemme see!" So I put the box down on the floor and she looked inside it while I was taking off my boots. "These kibby's are really weird Emie." "Why's that?" I ask while I was looking in the box to see the various shades of eyes staring back. "But cute right 'Lana-Chan?" "Yes!"

I picked one out of the box and stared at him. He was a tiger with beautiful light orange fur. He also had lavender colored eyes as well. "Such a pretty kitty….Hmmmm….What to name you? Hmmmmm…Tom…..Yep Tom!"

So, I give Tom to Alana and picked up the next one. It was a female. She was a pretty shade of blue with orange eyes and one snow white ear. "Hmmmmmmm Blue."

I put her in Alana's lap. As I went to pull the next one out a black tom with an orange face pounced on my hand. So I picked him and he licked my face. "Lollipop!" Alana squealed. "Okay he is now named lollipop!" "Yay!" She picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Lol" I reach for the next one who's a bright white with hot pink eyes. "'Lana what do we name him?" "Brain?" "Nah." "Pinky?" "Yes!"

I put him down and picked up a blond kitten with sky blue eyes. 'He's a fluff ball.' "Sky." I put him down and pick up another.

This one is completely black and fluffy with red eyes. "Shadow!" Alana yells. "Hai!"

I put him down and pick up another black kitten that was bigger and fluffier with red eyes as well. "Wolf."

I set him down and pick up a giant blue kitten with black eyes. "Jaws!" "Yes!" Alana yells as she picks up the next one.

He was burnt orange with light brown eyes. "Velvet!" Alana says as she puts him down and picks up the next one.

He's a black and white spotted kitten with golden eyes. "Oreo."

She picks up the next tom that is a dark brown tiger with green eyes and also big and fluffy. "Mint."

I pull out one that's a female. She was light orange with light green eyes. "Apple!"

She picks up another burnt orange kitten who seemed to be the last female with dark brown eyes. "Dusty."

I picked up another small blond kitten with sky blue eyes. "Sunny!"

She picks up another fluffy small black tom with black eyes. "Knight!"

I pick up another white one with grey eyes and he was really fluffy. "Hmmm…. Moon!"

Then Alana picked up the last white tom with purple eyes. "Water 'cuz his fur is as slick as it." She puts him next to Knight.

We pick up the last two kittens a small black kitten with black eyes and a big light orange kitten with light brown eyes. "The black one will be Midnight and the light orange one will be Jerry." "Kay!"

I was about to close the box when sunny ran up to it and started pawing at it and meowing. "Hmmm…" I look inside it to see a small burnt orange tom with sea foam green eyes. "Awe he's the runt. He's so tiny, poor thing." I pick him up and hold him close since he was the smallest and the wettest. "Ai…."

"I'm surprised that old soaked box held together this long." Right after she said this it finally crumbled on itself. "Spoke too soon." We laughed as we stared at all of our new house guests. They began to group up and snuggle together. That's when sunny came up to me and climbed in my lap and tried to snuggle up with Ai to keep warm. So I moved my arms to let him snuggle. "Cute but you're all wet and cold so I'm going to get towels,dry you all up, then we go to bed!" "Can we sleep out here with the kibbys?" "Yes, Alana, Let's make nests out of blankets!" "'Kay!" So after we dried all of them and made nests out of warm blankets in our living room and snuggled with all the kittens, we fall asleep.


End file.
